You come here often?
by Lindoreda
Summary: Then he spoke. "I see you kept your promise, Roxas." "I see you did too, Axel." One shot for Akuroku day. Yes, it's a past life fic, but I promise, it is different. AUish.


AN: Here it is, my Akuroku day one shot! I know it's a day early, but it just popped into my head while on vacation, and I needed to write is before I forgot it. This one shot has no relation to my other stories. Yes, it is a past life one shot, but please don't let that turn you off!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and nothing else.

Warnings: Swearing, boy love.

--

"Let's meet again in the next life."

Roxas's version

It was supposed to be a normal day for me. Well, not that normal. Your first day at a new school is never normal. I was on my way to the bus stop when it happened. I was just minding my own business, when suddenly, there's a tall redhead in my path. He smirked, and looked me up and down. Then he spoke.

"I see you kept your promise, Roxas."

Normally, I would have asked him who he was, how he knew my name, and what the hell he was talking about. Not today, though. My mouth seemed to have a mind of its' own.

"I see you did too, Axel."

My brain should have been asking how I knew his name. My mind however, was completely blank.

"When have I ever been the one to break a promise?"

My mouth (acting on its' own as it was) had no response. My brain, back in control, decided that now was an excellent time to leave, so I walked past this mysterious redhead. He shouted at my retreating back.

"Let's meet again, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

My first day of school went terribly. I couldn't focus. My thoughts were all on Axel, and the promise we had supposedly made. Why did I feel like I knew him? And if I did know him, what had we promised? I didn't know.

The next day, I wondered if I would see Axel again. I wanted to. And it didn't matter that none of this made any sense. A little voice was telling me to follow my heart, and I was powerless to resist.

At the bus stop, Axel was waiting, his eyes glued to a distant fire. At the sound of my footsteps, he looked away from the fire, and into my eyes. The grin was back, as he turned to stand in front of me. I wondered if Axel was like me in this, just doing what his heart commanded. But then, did that really matter? The fact that we were there was what mattered.

"You come here often, Rox?"

I did. Everyday, even when there wasn't school. Because I wanted to know what the promise was that we had made.

Axel's version

How did this happen? I was just going to school, like every other morning of the school year. Then, out of the blue, there's this cute blond! I'd never seen him before, but I was determined that he like me. I pasted on my trademark smirk and readied myself to say the oldest pickup line in the book (good ice breaker, gets laughs), but my mouth decided to mutiny.

"I see you kept your promise, Roxas."

How did I know his name? If I didn't seem like some kind of crazy stalker, it would have been a miracle. But then he surprised me.

"I see you did too, Axel."

How in hell does this kid know my name? How do I know his? And what promise am I talking about?

"When have I ever been the one to break a promise?"

Stupid, stupid mouth! You're ruining my chances with him! He seemed to regain his senses, because he walked past me. But my mouth wasn't done being an asshole yet.

"Let's meet again, okay?"

Well, that wasn't too terrible. If he's crazy, we'll talk again.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

He must be the same kind of crazy that I am. Not that I object. School was pretty awful after that. I couldn't stop thinking about… Roxas, was it? Karma, being the bitch that she is, probably had him two doors down, and I couldn't do a thing! Ugh.

The next morning, I got ready in a hurry, and positioned myself at the bus stop, which I knew was Roxas's destination. In the distance, I saw smoke. Where there's smoke, there's fire, and sure enough, I saw flames licking the air. It was almost… hypnotic. Then some footsteps cut into my hypnosis. It was Roxas. I turned to look at him, and his eyes caught mine. There was something deeply familiar about that blue. Still, when I spoke, I said the words that I had meant to say the first time.

"You come here often, Rox?"

We both did, and it felt right. My mouth never acted on it's own again. Was this the promise that we made?

--

AN: Please review! I have no idea if this is good or not! Happy Akuroku day!


End file.
